


Ты непроходимый тупица (но мы все равно тебя любим)

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим делает все возможное, чтобы относиться к выздоровлению серьезно. Во всяком случае, это то, что он говорит, не то чтобы кто-то ему верил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты непроходимый тупица (но мы все равно тебя любим)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are Beary Stupid (But We Love You Anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808310) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



> эпизод после фильма "Стартрек: Возмездие"
> 
> переводчик [Солар](http://solarflare.diary.ru/)  
> бета [вредная_привычка.](http://geneti.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Прошло всего около суток, как Джим вышел из комы, а цветы начали появляться в палате словно по волшебству. Этот фокус было довольно легко провернуть, учитывая, что он спал по двенадцать часов в день. Он пытался открыть глаза и разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь вату в голове, и каждый раз в комнате было новое цветное пятно, на которое можно было уставиться, пока он снова не провалится в сон.  
  
Он не видел никого, кроме Боунза (и один раз Спока) в течение недели, но мог определить своих посетителей по подаркам. Ребята из инженерного сговорились и оставили букет в форме Энтерпрайз, и он был до того великолепен, что заставил Джима всплакнуть терапевтическими слезами. А от разношерстного букета, который принесла Кэрол, у Джима разыгралась аллергия. Он проснулся, чихая, и не мог остановиться до тех пор, пока Боунс не нашел этот злосчастный подарок и не заставил его исчезнуть. Ухура отлично знала слабые места капитана и принесла совершенно гипоаллергенный серебристый воздушный шар. От сквозняка он лениво крутился и покачивался на ленточке, так что Джим мельком сумел разглядеть плюшевого мишку на одной стороне и неудачную шутку на другой.  
  
Шарик, возможно, был его любимчиком.  
  


***

  
  
День, когда Джим уже решил было слинять от медицины Звездного Флота, естественно, был днем, когда он увидел посетителей снова. Ему потребовалось десять минут, чтобы отключить приборы наблюдения, перепрограммировав их так, чтобы звон не разбудил Боунза. И после всего этого Сулу и Скотти поймали его в дверях палаты.   
  
Наступило долгое молчание.  
  
– Приятно видеть вас на ногах, - наконец произнес Сулу.  
  
– Этот наряд оставляет мало простора воображению, — заметил Скотти. — Смотрите, мы принесли вам карри.  
  
Джим взглянул на пакет.   
  
— Я рад вам, парни, но сейчас не самое подходящее время, — начал он.  
  
— Мы видели Маккоя внизу, — заметил Сулу по-прежнему бесстрастным тоном, — он сказал, что сделает обход и догонит нас через пару минут.   
  
Джим оглянулся на гигантское окно. Всего-то третий этаж…  
  
— Еще он проморгал нашу съедобную контрабанду, — сказал Скотти, встряхивая пакет, — Правда, Джим, он выглядит таким спокойным впервые за последний месяц.  
  
Джим вздохнул. Взял карри.   
  
— Если я намереваюсь исправить мой монитор жизненных функций, пока Боунз не вернулся, возможно, мне потребуется помощь.   
  
— Я таскаю с собой маленькую отверточку именно на такой случай, — заявил Скотти, входя в палату.  
  
Сулу просто хлопнул Джима по плечу и не сказал ни слова.  
  


***

  
  
Хотя вторжение с карри было здоровским, операция «Свобода» возобновилась на следующий день. Джим спустился на турболифте в вестибюль, одетый в позаимствованный халат, и чуть не получил сердечный приступ, когда узнал подчеркнутое покашливание прямо за правым плечом.  
  
Боунс ограничился поднятой бровью. Он стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки, обозначая свой пост и показывая, что может простоять тут весь день, если потребуется.  
  
— Я могу все объяснить, — выпалил Джим, отчаянно пытаясь придумать оправдание.  
  
— Нет необходимости. Я доктор, а не тюремщик. Можешь проверить в Американской Медицинской Ассоциации, — Боунс выпрямился. У него было Папочкино Лицо. Джим в дерьме. — Ты подвергся смертельной дозе радиации от варп-ядра, и мне пришлось заморозить тебя, как кусок говядины, чтобы уберечь твой мозг от разложения, прежде чем я смог воскресить тебя неэтично добытой кровью геноцидного маньяка. Ты не реагировал две недели, пока не исцелился, и никто не знал, выкарабкаешься ты или нет. Ты заставил всех, знаешь ли, подыхать от беспокойства, пока я буквально спасал твою жизнь.  
  
Голос Боунза был все еще неестественно спокойным и непринужденным, будто он рассказывал о недавно прочитанной книге: — Но если ты думаешь, что готов покинуть госпиталь, почему я должен тебя останавливать? Ты хозяин своей судьбы.  
  
Джим сказал ему это однажды на пьянке после выпускных экзаменов. В тот момент он смутно осознавал, что будет стыдиться этого всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
  
— Я просто собирался прогуляться, — он справился, только голос немного надломился на последнем слове.  
  
Боунз улыбнулся. Это было тепло и жутко.   
  
— Если ты хотел увеличить интенсивность физиотерапии, нужно было просто сказать.  
  
Джим попятился обратно в турболифт. Боунз зашел за ним.  
  


***

  
Ухура пришла к нему с сэндвичем, запрятанным в сумочке. Она определенно стала любимицей Джима, и ему было интересно, догадывается ли она об этом.   
  
Скорее всего, она знала. Скорее всего, это было частью ее генплана.  
  
— Я рада, что ты в порядке, — сказала она своему маникюру, пока Джим делал все возможное, чтобы расправиться с сэндвичем. — Мы все… это было тяжело, когда мы думали, что ты…  
  
Джим перестал жевать и посмотрел на нее искоса. Она переключилась на окно и прокашлялась.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала она наконец, — просто больше так не делай, ладно?  
  
Он сглотнул:   
  
— Я постараюсь?  
  
Ухура кивнула, как если бы это был именно тот ответ, который она ждала.   
  
— Я видела Кристину Чепел, — сказала она тоном, который, безусловно, должен был перевести разговор в другое русло — Джим надеялся, менее эмоциональное. — Она сейчас в увольнительной. Передавала привет.  
  
— Она все-таки рада, что я все еще на этом свете? — Джим хищно глянул на сэндвич, предвкушая следующее нападение.  
  
— Чепел сказала, что еще не определилась насчет этого, но работа медсестрой сделала её благодушнее в некоторых аспектах, — Ухура приподняла бровь.  
  
— Ну, если ты увидишь ее снова, скажи ей, что она очень добра.  
  
— Обязательно передам, — сказала Ухура и включила телевизор, не спрашивая.   
  
В любом случае, Джиму было некуда податься. Какое-то время они могли посмотреть дневные повторы.  
  


***

  
  
Спок показался снова спустя две недели после того, как Джим пришел в себя.  
  
— Я знаю, что существует обычай приносить подарки с добрыми пожеланиями, — сказал Спок, проскользнув в палату, оторвав Джима от чтения книги. — Но мне также известно о вашей аллергии на широкий ассортимент цветочной пыльцы, и приносить с собой еду в нарушение предписанной врачом диеты было бы ошибкой.  
  
Джим отложил книгу в сторону и устроился поудобнее.  
  
— Хорошо, Спок.  
  
Спок нерешительно кивнул и сел в кресло рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Кажется, вы идете на поправку.  
  
— Боунз намекает, что через пару дней меня освободят. Он не привык лгать о подобных штуках: знает, что я буду нетерпеливо вырываться.  
  
— Я проинформирован, что у вас было уже три попытки выписать себя.  
  
Так значит, Спок не слышал о четвертой. Это, должно быть, та — с Сулу и Скотти. Они хорошие друзья.  
  
— Да, так и есть.  
  
— Энтерпрайз забрали на переоборудование и признали непригодной, — сказал Спок. — Она была списана в утиль, и Адмиралтейство решило перераспределить один из текущих проектов на её повторное строительство. Ожидается, что все будет завершено и готово к запуску в течение восьми месяцев.  
  
— Это как минимум год в реальной жизни, — заметил Джим.  
  
— Действительно. Доктор Маккой сообщил, что вам будет разрешено вернуться к службе в начале следующего месяца. Я слышал, что Адмиралтейство намерено в ускоренной программе устроить церемонию награждения в Академии, в подготовке вашего командования новой Энтерпрайз.   
  
— Церемония награждения? — Джим осел обратно на кровать.   
  
Спок одарил его вулканским снисходительным взглядом.  
  
— Вы совершили героический поступок. Как правило, за такое награждают. Первоначально было запланировано провести церемонию по случаю награждения за доблесть офицеров, которые погибли во время исполнения служебных обязанностей, но некоторые участники убедили Адмиралтейство принять другое решение.  
  
— Тебе тоже неплохо бы получить медаль.  
  
Лицо Спока немного скисло.  
  
— Я получил.  
  
— Думаю, это позволит мне чувствовать себя лучше на этом великолепии и заставит вернуться к окончанию командных курсов.  
  
Спок как-то удивительно грациозно пожал плечами.   
  
— Если это повысит дальнейшие возможности, я приму преподавательскую должность в Академии, до тех пор, пока наша миссия не возобновится.  
  
— Наша миссия, — эхом отозвался Джим, думая о том, о чем не осмеливался думать последние две недели.  
  
— Я спасал вашу жизнь не для того, чтобы позволить вам безрассудно потерять ее снова из-за того, что рядом не было никого достаточно благоразумного, чтобы удержать вас на пути самосохранения.  
  
Джим усмехнулся. Он ничего не мог поделать. Он чувствовал легкое головокружение.  
  
— Всегда есть Боунз. И Ухура.  
  
— Прошлый опыт показал, что тут потребуется «командная работа».  
  
— Я думал, нужды многих перевешивают нужды меньшинства.  
  
— Так и есть, Джим. Поэтому я буду рад видеть вас после вашей выписки, — кивнув, Спок поднялся на ноги и покинул его.  
  
Джим окинул взглядом цветы, которые все еще теснились в его палате.   
  
— О, — слабо пробормотал он.


End file.
